Possibility Pop-Sibility
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Popple Pals celebrates Yikes on his 6th birthday. They must arrange their party in the house before the end of a day. Willing with the chance they also want to see fireworks and late night comedy show for grown-up... or was it relaxing night watch? Apparently to find out what's gonna be, then here it is.


**Possibility Pop-Sibility**

Bubbles and Sunny takes into the streets of Popplopolis, walking round of it while dicussing each other face to face as we witness peoples as they roaming around in serenity. Uncanny sentiment indicates the swift wind blows from the sky. It looks like both of them must be planned something for a hang out situation notwithstanding to recce over a landmark structure, it's where Mayor Bubbles always lived there, or going inside the Poppulous Mall (now Ani Mall) for a feast shopping. But there's no idea what they probably deserve to find any of following section whoever is certainly going to prefer once inside.

"So Bubbles, where were we going today?" Inquires Sunny.

"We have so many things to do on the list I made this morning. Today we're going to arrange our birthday party for Yikes while baking delicious Popplecakes for our dinner meals." Said Bubbles. "But first off we have to buy following sources from the Popplemarket."  
"And they says Grand Opening! They operates this store for a week when they completely clearing the mess. Those stuffs provided with discount label too. Let's check it out!"

In on us to orate the need of cultural projection, Sunny thought strolling in the mall for the first time was tangibly nothing but enlightened conception to be told. She felt that to give a tinker's pleasure might exceeds the boreness as she mind of something what she had to buy supplies to her specific requirement. At a biggest public market which highly beneficial to fulfill every Popple citizens to their daily housing gratifications. There always provide more than hundred and thousand products which were shown at one of those enormous racking line.

"This… this is just brilliant." Cites Sunny. "I never visited to this place before…"

Moreover, presentation discount to selection products were now on tab with restricted occasion like some Poppleberry juice cans reduced to 20% from usual price. Luckily, Bubbles obtain at least seven cans into the cart. "Wow. I can't believe they lower the price, huh? Cool. I am sure there are more less expensive ones somewhere," Bubbles said as she continue to moving on.

Thereupon, they reach in natural ingredients section. In this manifold they often includes flours, sauces, beverage instants, and bunch of spicy particles in sachet or bottles. And again there may be more product discounts available around here.

"This area is for cookery ingredients. It's where every popples needs the preliminary components when they start to discover a new recipe. Therefore we need packs of sugar and salt, flour, baking soda, and colored choco rices that we've enlisted in the list."

"Please Bubbles. Allow me." Assistance Sunny sprints to that section to find things that Bubbles explained.  
"Uhh… Hey Sunny wait for me!"

They then get in touch at the frozen cuisines area, which is where they stuffed one in a million uncooked supplies into the refridgerators in line with unique types of shelving to keep all products cooled in a matter of lenghty moment to avoid quality degradation that leads to food decomposition and eventually spoiled if one of these left outside of the cooling storage for too long. Apart from cooling situation, an enormous lounge of fresh fruits and vegetables strictly found at the edge of the store. Without a doubt, Bubbles and Sunny walk down to this area to check out more product discounts.

"There were so many low price goods in here. What are we looking for?"

"Hmm, I might I like these Popple Pies for tomorrow." Remarked Bubbles. "Four flavors? Not to worry, guess Izzy loves mint too. Hope none necessarily takes it with crazy." Aside from the gratifying sentiment after taking bags of Popple Pies into the cart, unknown to Sunny, she also brought a small pouch of sour lemon spread.  
"Here it is! Flavor paste is a little far from here." She said with a chuckle.  
"Lemon, really sis? That jam flavor was very tangy." Bubbles worried when she was looking at the object on the cart. Sometimes she was concern, and sometimes she just fine for herself. "Besides, it's on the list, 'cause they are not."  
"Oh… I thought you like it."

Bubbles just stares at her in the moment, but smirks eventually. "Ah never mind. Let's go, Sunny. There are fewer things left to do to carry this out. You can carry outside the list only three. Am I get myself clear?"

And last, but not least, the toys and entertainment alley. This section is strictly fills with so many delightful commodities which were once used for young childrens around, but also for everyone too. On top of that they as well includes handcraft substitutes which the latter selling it in a few selected markets. Leastwise both Sunny and Bubbles come across to this segment and, it appears to some emplacements commuted to their new unorthodox divisions. At the other hand a new privilege is added too: 30-day refund for all broken toys in case of pop-rageously derivative promotion.

"Okay, there's one more left." Said Bubbles as she open up the notepad.

"Don't just stand there, tell me what's next."  
"Let me think of it for a moment since I found this special question mark might look like a lot of surprise. You know what makes Yikes to be contended of was a toy car. If I am not mistaken, he was preferring to… a red supercar toy, that's it!"

Sunny believed what Bubbles intimating to betoken that is integral a bearing to the best friend of another. It might be considered as it's just a matter of enduring an outspoken benefaction, besides of being one average kind would outdo by gladness, Bubbles could serve anyone who is at first less to be so comfortable in eventuality.

She really know how to help as a friendly charity not only us, Sunny thought, peoples everywhere would rather be a perfect occasion. They thought it'll be absolutely helpful when my sister wishes to do anything what she probably get a hold of as in today. And as the entire list has been settled, Bubbles close the little notebook and faces to Sunny.

"Alright, looks like everything is served! I can't wait we're gonna bake that delicious popplecakes I made." Bubbles said. "Now let's go to the cashier and get back home… together!"

"Consider to be said than done. It won't be too late before the line gets full." Said Sunny before she remarks something more. "What are you waiting for, let's get going!"

Just as they expect much closer to imbibe, the queue line wasn't too intemperate. It's because they sincerely constitute more than ten cashier booths along with some up-to-date gizmos. So much for the customers wouldn't ever need to wait very long moment in the line. Once the matter is cleared then there will be a fruitful opportunity to take up a whole mess. Luckily for Bubbles and Sunny stood on the cashier booth number 7 because of the shorter queue to make them felt tractable once wait in a less vacant position.

At the treepod, Lulu, Yikes and Izzy are doing the artful house cleaning so many things that has to be hygienic in absolute without leaving any of unseen small dirty spots on elsewhere (specifically on the floor). On the other hand, well, as Yikes finished polish the window glasses he gets to screw around again when he felt very bored. Starting by sprint on that C-treadmill as it goes dreadfully faster like wild cheetah he turn himself into a ball, then accidentally plummet him out of the ramp by the sudden hits the leisure precinct including a variable sorting hats following with house vacuum, the wardrobe and finally halted on Lulu's desk over there as it fills with so many latest inventions yet.

"Nooo!" Shouts Lulu as she rushed to the table find out her innovative matters were broke out because of it. "Not my beautiful discoveries I've just built from day and night… Hmm, something is not very clear around here. YIKES!"

Oh no, at times Lulu almost cross to Yikes. His cracking method somehow makes anyone should be crazy, and not to Lulu though because she cares. Only this time, it will be a matter to forewarn as her limit is preferably crossed.

"This is the last time: I can't let someone like you to destroy my science project. It's an isolate spot that only me with a favor. And you're not listening to me?"

Because Yikes cannot speak, he just snickers in its very nervous look. There's Bubbles and Sunny arrive in the treepod, right on time with their encouraging treats from the bags.

"Oh finally you were here again." Cites Izzy. "Where have you been?"

"Didn't you notice? It's Yikes' birthday now!"  
"And we're going to make popplecakes for our private dinner." Adds Bubbles.  
"My birthday?" Surprised Yikes as he continue to go crazy as he pronounce his exciting phrase "Yaaay, birthday!"

How satisfying now is he, and to carefully imagined that Yikes' simpleness was beyond the misery regardless to the edge being stepped foolishly on its abominable cue. The friendly pals contribute an acceptable pride as long as the matter will kept away from emphatized with uninspiring fancy which is foretold to a trivial pursuit.

"Very exciting, huh? We totally make you proud right about now! According to Bubbles' daily agenda the preparation is getting started sooner the better. All the while, the surprise will be in my hand to show you later. In advance these valuable stuffs would decently conditioned any moment before we could give another rest."  
"And then we're gonna bake our delicious popplecakes for the dinner!" Adds Bubbles.

Curiously this arrayed ruse will be much considerable yet surprising in its secretive upholding regardless to the plenty amounts of dirty matter on that berries, but luckily Bubbles never forget on carefully cleans it without touching a central spot and after that this kind is fruit is ready for digest. However they will not mindlessly eaten until following procedure will get reeled off of the penetrable cushion.

Okay, since the possibility they'd withhold looks squatty, Bubbles and Sunny are decided to perk up loosened sleeves by organize requisites out from bags onto the table as the meaningful generality remains peeled in order to start to bring up their most appetizing recipe that has ever been said and properly instructed by some experienced hypes.

But as of now the Bubbles' popplecake recipe is different since the preceding moment the taste was horribly bitter than a mere unsweteened chocolate. So therefore, Bubbles recreates with more preferably in order to derive a greater appetite savour. It is too bad if this subversion didn't fully authorize with some marginal flunctuation.

"That's right Sunny, because the procedure I made was a faulty. I decide to rewrite one of these steps to make the cake's flavor more yummy!" Said Bubbles.

"Not so special rework indeed." Remarks Izzy crossing his arms from far behind.  
"Now, where do we situate 'em to a big spot before I can proceed on rearing things…"  
"A stick?" Answered Sunny.  
"Oops, not a cigar without this bowl. O'course this is exactly what we need!"  
"I was wrong to mention it. Hehe, my bad."

Bubbles would not to forget anything to the elegant wariness upon mixing following materials into the bowl. Notice how works to these affecting aroma while stirring one of the ingredients as the combined substance silky with electric whisk.

"That should do it."

"Yeah right, but this looks… familiar." Sunny worried.  
"And unequal, you got that right." She nods too. "Next, we pour the additional rare extract of vanilla, baking soda and a sprinkle salt. Then stir again. After this, stream it into cake cases that we prepared on this table."  
"Ooh, magnificent tread!" Sunny claps cheerishly.  
"Then we leave the cakes inside the oven for precisely 20 minutes. It won't be long, though, we need something to express ourselves"

Bubbles plainly put the tray into microwave and abandon them to wait more moment remaining alongside with Sunny. Most likely they want to do to entertain themselves, but one of those guys took the vote for musical chairs with one and only genial song, Together With My Friends, on each round plays. More than twenty minutes later, the cakes are fully baked.

"Voila! Twenty minutes over and ready to serve." Bubbles assumes passionately, just before Yikes approach to the tray very quickly, she blocks it. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. We didn't prepare one important coaction to show ya."

"Ohh." Yikes whined.  
"Hey hang in there Yikes. At least we probably stipulated in delightful triumph on set. 'Cause it's time to…"

The friendly pals goes out of the treepod as the fireworks are already prepared. "…watch us some fireworks. Let's see how these little babies can do!" Said Bubbles as she set fire on the match and applied to all the fuse. Exactly ten seconds counting before it launch up a way to the night sky.

"Holy pop. This is just… magnificent." Sobbed Lulu.

"Surely. But I still have tears too." Izzy implies as he wipes away his tears from the eye with his little fingers. "And I'm not crying at all."  
"Nah, you guess it a little correct." Bubbles remark. "In fact, there's nothing to deject of when we're look on something beautiful that brights in the glorious night."  
"Yeah. It's a pop-tastic show as we saw rousing matters to enjoy ourselves!"  
"Right, right. Girls, I might I thank you for lecturing me."

Next up, they going back inside the treepod and get cracking for special dinner with well-baked popplecakes that've been prepared on the table. Immediately after see the sight from above sky there are some popples let worries away. On the bright side, they are very hopeful to consider sophistication proceeding would made its common sense in next day would be better as it suppose to gladden themselves. What a charming life of a day, doesn't it?

Yikes' birthday party's a charming, as they wished him to grow. Being able to speak with them in its coherent tone, ensuring that he would probably going on and on as long as he live well from thereupon.

Following the supper time, Popple Pals are decided to watch their favourite night show that has every popples have been waited for to entertain hardly to the all-age audiences. On every moment counts to a hillarious topic that can describe when the situation strangely discern in question but also hysterical on different frantic sights. What an incredible show to witness its sliding act. In next three hours, they lied down above fluffly pillow to have a nice sleep.

Until the next day, Yikes felt very proud of their friends celebrating him the most gorgeous party ever. He believe if he would estimate to a miracle maturity, which bring its youthful motivation come to light, always. In add to that, Yikes is the guy that never any popple can be ignored one day he would do the best he can despite requiring a little help from best friends that he loved.

THE END.


End file.
